


Laura

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: First Times
Series: 100 Word Drabble [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 2





	Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 03/27/2005

They were having dinner alone together, since it's what the Commander of Galactica does when the President-elect of the Twelve Colonies was on his ship. Protocols are protocols. He hated them but they still had to follow it.

"Bill, are you alright?" she asked softly.

He stared at her, President Laura Roslin, Laura. Laura, he had to remind himself... again.

"Yes, Madam President?" he asked having been distracted from his thoughts.

"Laura, Bill, you still haven't called me Laura."

He usually avoided the name situation by having Lee with them for dinner, but Lee was on duty.

"Forgive me... Laura."


End file.
